Competition
by Twisted Paradox
Summary: Two rivals schools. Two rival bands, each one in each school. What wrong can happen? -No Longer Accepting OCs- (T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy! Hello. :P **

**I know I should update my others story... But I just _had_ to do this. It would had been stuck into my head otherwise. And I hate having something stuck into my head. That's why some new stories will be create from me. Including that one. OC story, form at the bottom with some explanation.**

"It was an awesome show today! We were in _fire_!" shouted Len.

He, Rin, Gumi, Kaito, Miku and Gumo were part of the sooo famous band Vocaloid. Even if they were still in high school, (the prestigious Yamaha High School) they were known across all the country. They were the favourite band of the citizens. Always acclaimed, always applauded, they were supposedly the best music group in all Crypton.

"Oh my god! It's the Vocaloids!" shouted a fan girl, followed by numerous others fans.

They had billions of them and they always treated them sweetly, even if some of these fans were a bit too obsessive. They had the perfect life, until…

"Oh! The group of the EXIT TUNES are doing a concert!" yelled someone in the crowd surrounding them. Len frowned deeply, mirrored by Rin. Who were them?

"Oh! We must go see them!" shouted someone else, a girl this time.

Surprise, the Vocaloids, who were always surrounded by an intense crowd, were now only surrounded by a some peoples, way less than a second before. They were all gone to the EXIT TUNES group.

"EXIT TUNES? They decided to create their own band?" mumbled Gumo, frowning as the others.

EXIT TUNES was a private high school, with high entry standards. They were the enemies of the Yamaha High School, this competition coming from long ago. Yamaha had finally something EXIT TUNES didn't have, a band. Famous, with it. But now… They had a band too. And it seems that _a lot_ of people already knew them. EXIT TUNES probably did some publicity for them… To popularize them before actually showing them for the public.

"We should go see them." Bluntly announced Len, breaking the heavy silence installed after the last person got their autograph.

"Why?" wondered Miku, biting her lips.

"We have to know with who we'll compete. We won't be friends, which is obvious. We need to know how good they are, how their music is!" continued Len.

"Len's right. We have to know who they are." admitted Kaito.

"Let's go see them then…" finished Gumi as they walked toward the concert.

**Yes, here, EXIT TUNES is a private school. Yamaha is also one, when Crypton is the country. Easy, isn't it?**

**PM only please! And only one OC by person. I won't accept alot of them so yeah...**

**OC Form:**

**Name (complete name, first name with last name):**

**Age:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality (I want at least one flaw):**

**Clothes: Normal one:**

**Stage clothes:**

**Items:**

**Hobby:**

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Quirks (optionnal):**

**Voice:**

**Others:**

**Good OC making! XD Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUBMISSION CLOSED!**

**Alright. Here is the first chappy! ^^ This one doesn't have anything going on, it only serves to introduce the OCs. :D I know you all want to see them the fastest possible, so here it is! ^^**

**Some OCs aren't in the band, but are still there, as the make-up artist, designer for the clothes and all... I had too many awesome OCs. ^^ I had to use them all!**

**Enjoy!**

Luna Lalonde P.O.V.

I looked at my reflection in the giant mirror beside me, admiring the outfit for the show that Uta Nakaguma, our special designer, just gave me.

I wore a short black corset which causes a little bit of my belly button to show. I had a tight fitting white dress shirt tank top with green frilly accents. I wore green and white striped arm warmer, which start at a bit above my elbows and ended at my mid palms. I had a white skirt which is pleated and has black and green outlines. The boots go up to my knees and they are green and black striped with golden glowing overlapping squares. My headphones, which looked the same, were on my head. At the age of fourteen, I was performing in a band. That was why I wore these clothes. Soon enough, I was going to enter on stage, after all the preparation was done.

I looked at how I looked over-all. I had light, shiny, golden blonde hair. It was straight with curls on the end, and I also had thin side bangs. I have sparkly, misty green eyes with long, black eyelashes. My eyebrows are dark blonde, almost brown. I had slightly pale peachy porcelain skin with a creamy touch. I also had high cheekbones and a slender face. My fingernails are also slender, but my hands are kind of small. I had French style nails. My body is slender and I had normal breasts but on the small side. Her nose is small. I had glossy lips and a natural light pink blush. Finally, I also had freckles only on my nose and cheek that are light, therefore you could only see them if you were a couple inches from my face. Plus, for the show I was going to perform soon, I had a light make-up. My hairs were tied in a waterfall braid, thanks to Natha Lycriteia, who was our hairdresser.

Natha is innocent teen, at the age of sixteen, with big brown violet mixed eyes. She had long brown that had gradation to cream blonde hair with small pink lips and a lovely pale porcelain skin. She was about 158 cm height and weighed about 38 kg. She had an angelic face put on, excited as everyone about our first show. As for Uta Nakaguma, Emiko Nakahara and Hikari Asahana, Natha was one of the people who greatly helped the band rising up. Even if they weren't in it, they did everything for our success, planning meetings on meetings and also calling people for contracts. All in all, we would be absolutely nothing without these four.

Hikari was a fourteen-year old girl, standing at the same age as me. She had long, somewhat messy blond hair that she tied up. If she let her hair down it goes to her waist. Hikari also had emerald eyes. A lot of people comment that she looks like Lenka Kagamine, another girl in our school, which she absolutely hates. She wore a pink, blue, red and mahogany kimono with her hair tied up in dark purple and light yellow ribbons. She was our lyricist, writing awesome songs.

Emiko was fourteen, also the same age as me, 4'11 and 105 lbs. She had small boobs and large hips. She also had large dark blue eyes, with long thick lashes. Emiko had small but full and plump lips that were a peachy color. She had light brown skin and raspberry/hot pink hair. Her hair was straight and shoulder length. She wore it in a high side ponytail to the left with side swept bangs on the right. She also had a dark blue ponytail holder with a rhinestoned E on it. She wore a mini dress with a sweetheart neckline. It is rhinestoned on the top and has a big dark blue bow tied in the middle. The rest is the hot pink/ raspberry color. She wore thigh high dark blue rhinestoned boots. And she wears a dark blue headband with a bow. Her hair was down and crimped with her side swept bangs. She was our assigned make-up artist.

Finally, Uta, the older of the four at seventeen years old, had long, extremely curly waist-length (while curly!) hair. They are white with silver reflection in them. She had slightly side swept bangs and the right side of her hair were hold by clips disposed in an x. She had vivid violet eyes and a pale, porcelain skin. She also had delicate face feature. She was thin and short, one of the shorter in us. She was rather curvy, but not too much. She had earrings, one long with silver chains, ending with a black pearl on the right ears and a simple black pearl on the left. She wore a white button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, with an black open vest and a violet scarf. She also wore black shorts and knee-length black boots, with violet lace. Finally, she wore violet fingerless gloves, violet and white zebra-striped unhanged suspenders and a black fedora with a violet ribbon at the base and a white rose pin. She also had a white and violet megaphone, usually on her left hip. Uta was our designer, creating a complete wardrobe for each of us. Her dream of being a designer had been real since she designed our clothes.

Then, I looked at my partners in my band.

Yukki Kyoshi had sixteen years old. Yukki had curly light violet hair that reached her waist with long bangs that almost covered her eyes. She had deep sapphire blue eyes surrounded by long black lashes. She had an ivory complexion and unnaturally red lips. She was petite and of normal height. Her stage clothes consist of a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows over a midnight blue ruffled blouse. She had black shorts with blue suspenders hanging from her shorts. She wore black and blue stripped over the knee high socks and white knee high boots on her feet. She wore fingerless fishnet gloves on her hands. She wore black and blue headphones around the neck.

Kumiko Oguri, also sixteen years old and Yukki step-sister had slightly curly caramel colored hair reaching mid back with side-swept bangs. She had charcoal gray eyes and tallish (around 4'7"), with a fit figure, slim fingers with callouses and unnaturally pale lips. The outfits that Uta gave her had detachable black sleeves with neon yellow laces and the top/bottom rings were multiple neon colours. She had black skinny, with a sleeveless neon pink top and black combat boots. Finally, she had neon-colored headphones.

Phoenix Orchards was also sixteen years old. Phoenix's hair lives up to her fiery name. It was a carroty orange color, the bottom expertly dyed to look as her head was flaming. Its natural billowy wave helps this effect. It's long, reaching midway down her back. Her eyes were a startling emerald green, medium sized, slanted, and surrounded by thick lashes. However, she was not very pretty, even though her features were. A long, pinkish red scar mars the right side of her face, starting at her forehead and curling around her jawline to her chin. She acquired this scar when she was very little, and some psycho kid at the part pulled a knife on her. Since she's grown with it, it stretched and pulled at the skin, pulling the right side of her face into an unalterable scowl. Her undamaged skin is a creamy white, and she was approximately 5 feet 6 inches. She had a slender, athletic figure and a rather small chest. She wore Similar to her casual clothing, just a different color scheme. Her shirt is black with a emerald green bunny, her skirt is purple with green belt and chains, and her boots are still black and knee high, but one has purple laces, the other green. Her outfit is a black shirt similar in design to IA's with an emerald green cartoon bunny on it. Along with this is a purple plaid skirt with green chains and belt. Her boots are knee high black combat boots with one with purple lace, the other one having green lace.

Tuanette Ciela O'Piere was another sixteen years old. She looked like a carefree person with a smile (or a smirk) to go with it. Her hair was a tad bit longer, shinier, and lighter than Luka Megurine's hair. The bottom half of her hair was a slowly darkening shade of pink, so at the end, it is dark pink. She has porcelain skin, and had reading glasses that are purple. Her legs were long, and she is quite fashionable, clothing-wise. Her eyes were different colors, the left is a dull gold, and the right is bright silver. She was 5 foot 9 inches, and proud of it. She weighed about 130 pounds. She wore a midnight blue shirt that was sleeveless and goes around her neck in a simple ribbon. The shirt ended a little above her shorts and was also tied into a simple ribbon behind her back, though the ribbon slanted downwards more than the rest of the shirt. It was also bare back, but had blue rope like strings crossing back and forth down the back. She then had a pair of soft pink Jean shorts and black thin stockings. She had mid-calf length folded leather boots that were midnight blue. Her hairs were beautifully tied up by Natha in a French braid, finishing on her left shoulder.

Airi Hanami had soft pink hair that was shoulder-length with straight bangs. She had a braided headband with a red bow clipped to the left side. She had jade green eyes and a pale skin. Her figure was quite small and a little short for 15 years old but had a well big chest. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a collar (like Miku's short) pair with a fluffy black mid-thigh shirt with pink hems. She also wore a big bow tied (also pink), a belt with a big bow tied to the back (pink), black low-thigh boots and a small black top hat with pink outlines and a pink bow.

Finally, there were only two boys in the band, who were still a big band, at the number of 9 members.

Yoru Hara was a sixteen years old. He had light blonde hair, styled like Zayn from 1D and sparkling dark blue eyes. He had freckles. He had a slim but well-built body (not buff) and had some feminine feature (like soft skin, hair, and some in the face. He had fair skin and was about 5'5 tall with long eyelashes. He wore a raindrop shape jet black gem with a sliver chain around his neck and sliver ring with multiple colored gem on it (it's on the left), also a charm bracelet (right wrist). He only had 5 charms on it, the middle is a yin-yang charm (It's his), the two on the right are a cat (his 1st older sister Yuki's charm) and a bird (his 2nd older sister Horatu's charm), the two on left are a bunny (2nd little sister Umi's charm) and a mouse (1st little sister Amu's charm). He was also wearing those cool headphones around his neck and black rimmed rectangle glass. He had dark blue shirt under a white hoodie with black tiger stripes and ears on the top. He wore black skinny jeans and neon yellow converse.

And the last member was Shiro Toyogoshi, one of the older of us with Uta at seventeen years old. He had short messy, a bit spiky, golden blond hair and piercing dual-colored eyes, the left electric blue and the right emerald green. He had a porcelain skin and pianist fingers. Tall, he was muscular but still thin and slender. He had sharp facial features. This guy was nearly always smiling or smirking, as well as he was always happy, almost never sad or angry. Uta, who was also his girlfriend, had given to him a black button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, with a vivid green tie. He wore his electric blue fingerless gloves. He also had black pants and boots. He had blue and green stripped unhanged suspenders.

Then, my ringtone, Toeto by Luka Megurine, the famous singer, rang, echoing strangely trough the room which we were in. All the heads turned toward me, startled. I excused myself, answering to my cellphone and going to the bathroom for some privacy.

You see, it was my boyfriend, Oliver who had called me. He couldn't here today, he had to work. But he made Uta promise that she would film the whole show for him to watch it afterward. And he was now calling to wish me good luck. I smiled. He was so sweet!

**The only OC not shown is Melody Sakura, Vocaloid01's OC. Because she'll appear with the Vocaloid, being a student in Yamaha High School. :P**

**Phoenix Orchards - Catatonic Inspiration**

**Airi Hanami - iiNeko-Tan**

**Yoru Hara - Ch3rry18**

**Natha Lycriteia - M404**

**Tuanette Ciela O'Piere - IllusionistDream**

**Hikari Asahana - The Clockwork Rabbit**

**Luna Lalonde - Electromoon**

**Emiko Nakahara - MrsKagamine2627**

**Shiro Toyogoshi and Uta Nakaguma - both mine, Twisted Paradox own! (I know... I said only one per person but hey! I can have some privilege! Plus, only one is truly in the band... The other one is the Designer!)**

**Love all OCs. :3 Next chappy, the show! :D Oh and yeah, Oliver is the Oliver of the Vocaloid (you know, not in the story...)**

**Oh! And don't forget to vote for the name of the band. (As your character are in the band and in the story... I let you the choice! ^^) I put random name there, so yours to choose! You can also PM for a suggestion of a name or even review. Also for a suggestion for what could happen in the story, I'm open to everything. ^^ **

**Tell me if I got your OC wrong... Even if the personality isn't truly show here. Anyway!**

**See ya next chapter! Sayonara! (Don't forget to vote! ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahah! I'm sorry for the long time it took! I was supposed to write after the poll finished, but it took three days after. Sorry! And just saying that the updates will be longer because I have alot of project, not only in Vocaloid. For Divergent, Kuroshitsuji, Final Fantasy 7, maybe for Hetalia Axis Power and Soul Eater. And maybe also Final Fantasy 13-2 and Hunger Games. All that combined with school, way less time to update. Soorryyyyyy! Forgiiiive meeeee!**

**Hmm... In this chapter, we don't talk much about the Ocs, about Uta... I don't know why truly. But it end up like this (I didn't planned anything for this chapter, and it end like this). **

Len P.O.V.

We arrived beside a theater, or whatever was this thing where this EXIT TUNES group was playing. I didn't care to know in what kind of place they were. I only wanted to know who they were.

The assholes! Now that we were famous, that the Yamaha School had finally something EXIT didn't have… They ruined it by creating their own. Even if they are plain new, they seem to already be popular, even if, at least, the half is from Exit Tunes.

"Here it is." said Melody Sakura, a fifteen-years-old girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She was currently wearing a t-shirt and a mini-skirt, as usual. Melody was our fan number one and a classmate of us, going in the Yamaha School. She hated EXIT TUNES as much as all of us, and the entire Yamaha's students. Why? Because. It's a grudge that was set at the very beginning of both of the schools, when they were built. I think it's the founders who hated each other's, making all the person going to this schools, teachers and students, hating the other school.

I read the panel where was written MELTDOWN. The name of their band, huh? Tch. Not as creative as ours.

Gumo opened the double door to saw a giant crowd, waiting for the show to begin. Then, the lights turned on, the spotlight toward the stage, where seven people was standing, each in a different position. They were all different: a dual-colored eyed guy – that I have the feeling to know - , a girl with a scar on her face, a girl with violet hair, a pink-haired girl, one with lighter pink hair than the famous singer Luka Megurine, a caramel-colored haired girl, a blond one wearing a corset and a shota boy. A REAL one, compared to me. Because I AM NOT a shota. At all. They began to play a song, which was powerful. The beat was good and the lyric awesome. But I hate it. Because it's them who sing it. What is the name of the song yet? I could buy it on ITunes…. NO LEN! They are our enemies. Even if their songs are good, you don't buy them. You illegally download them. That's it. They won't make money with it like that.

Then, I saw a white-haired girl looking at me – or more at my band plus Melody – with a look of panic in her eyes. She was one of these EXIT TUNES students! I remember seeing her at a fashion parade competition between our schools. She was against Lily, the best designer at our school. I remember her collection of clothes, which was by the way fabulous – I meant horrible. She had talents. Wait! I'm supposed to say she was miserable. Alright, I'll stop lying. The clothes she made were purely awesome, all different style and color which fits perfectly. The models were beautiful (the girls were! And for the boys, Rin said so…). She won at unanimity. Lily also had great clothes, but they were far away from the detailed one of this girl. The white-haired girl clothes were always full of tiny details which add to the feeling of perfection they had. A simple fold changed everything. This girl, whose name I forgot, was very gifted and nobody could deny that for long. Even me! In not even two seconds I admitted her work was amazing.

Then, I saw Miku approaching her. Oh shit… Lily and Miku were best friends for ever and ever! (Sarcastically said by me). They never had forgiven this girl to have "stolen" the trophy, this trophy that she deserved.

Uta P.O.V.

"Hey! Uta! I heard that the Vocaloids were going to come to see who the band is!" Tatsuya Tsutsui said. She was a sixteen years old girl with short dark blue eyes and sky blue eyes.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled before heading toward the doors of this place, whatever what this place was named. I have such a bad memory to remember location…

I ran to the entrance of the building, awaiting Yamaha's band. I never liked them. I never had.

I stopped when I saw their hairs. Green, teal, blond and blue, they were all here plus the annoying fan of them called Melody-whatever-is-her-last-name.

My eyes opened wide in panic. _WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING HERE? Are they trying to_ _sabotage the show? Or are they only here to look out of what is the band? What the hell are they doing heeeere?_ I thought, lamenting. WHYYYYYYY!

Then I saw this blond guy staring at me. Ugh. And this teal-haired freak walking toward me. Miku, is that her name? I just know that Neru, a friend of mine, is her cousin. Poor her! I don't know how I would bear her _only existence_. Her voice can be sooo annoying its incredible! I prefer the one of the shota boy. Or Mayu's and Haku's one, my younger and older sister. Because their voice is purely amazing. Mayu want to start a career as a singer later. I'll be one of her numerous fan.

Anyway, that freak kept walking toward me. My stare hardened. I was already annoyed by her voice and she didn't talk yet! That freaaaaaak. I remember clearly to have crushed her best friend under my feet in a fashion competition between our schools. It had been so _funny_! Watching her angry face after I won the trophy! And her desperate face when she saw the clothes I created. I laughed when I saw her miserable face and collection. You couldn't beat me in that domain, in which I excel. It was purely impossible. Well, for now nobody beat me. And it'll continue this way. I love seeing people's face when I crush their dearest dream under my feet… About for my friends of sure! For them, if you dare do so, you're just dead. With no hope to resurrected afterward. You'll be dead for good. About maybe if you become zombie… I mean, how can I stop your nerves to keep working when your heart isn't beating anymore? Breaking what links the neural system to the brain maybe, so the nerves impulses can't go to it and can't command the body to move to get the vital need that is to feed ourselves… So, overall, I'll just chop your head off so you don't become a zombie after I kill you if you dare do something bad to my friends. That's it.

Oh! I would want so much to see that freak become a zombie while I'll be perfectly fine, laughing at her face! Then, I would shot a bullet in her head! It would be awesome. Ahem. Let's go back to the topic. Now Miku is right before me.

"What do you want, freak?"

**It's Uta who's talking at the end. Hmm. The things with the zombie and the neural system is my theory why zombie kept walking around. I made it after my science class where we talked about it. I love zombies and I am a big fanatic of Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead and Dawn of the Dead. And Shaun and the Zombies. Awesome movies/video games. **

**And I don't hate Miku like that. It just got out like that for Uta. Why Miku? I don't know! I like her voice a lot. So everything write against her isn't my true opinion.**

**Some comment on the chapter pleaseeee? My lovelies? XD Review! :D**


End file.
